Team WSDM
by William Stockholm
Summary: Wisdom, the natural ability to understand things that most other do not understand. Four people who comprise of a team called WSDM know that they may be powerful but they also know the limitations of their strength and have the responsibilities to take care of their unique powers. Read about them and how they get to know the teams of RWBY and JNPR.
1. Foreword

Team WSDM  
Foreword

_**This is the sixth story of William Stockholm. Disclaimer: the writer does not claim the RWBY series and its characters and is owned by Roosterteeth except the OCs made by the writer.**_

_**Note: This is the nth time I'm writing a story about RWBY. It is frustrating how I keep deleting three stories and end up having a messy plot. Hopefully this time, the story I am currently writing won't change! But before I could weave up a story, I will write down the introduction of my characters.**_

Team WSDM

Wilhelm Amadeus Hoffman- a cool headed leader of Team WSDM and one of Beacon's most popular students. Wielding dual cutlasses called Pride and Prejudice, his strength, speed and wit are unparalleled. Even if unarmed, his kicks can pack a punch. His Aura is Heightened Perception; he can sense what his foes are thinking. What is unique of him is it manifests in him all the time without degrading its use, thus being prepared all the time. The only way to beat him though is by making a move that would throw Wilhelm off unexpectedly. He may sense what the foes is thinking but he cannot focus on one target at a time. However, it is most unlikely to beat him in a fight alone. Wilhelm may be strong and a force to be reckon with but is actually holding back his strength because he finds most of his opponents to be strong as he, with the exception of Dandy due to his unpredictability. During the day, Wilhelm would watch the blue skies above the rooftops of Beacon, skipping classes and avoiding attention from the boys and girls alike. Although he dislikes having too much attention, Wilhelm has a calm and chill attitude that would turn on many people and can be affectionate to certain people he knows. As team leader of Team WSDM, he is responsible for his teammates' well being such as Dandy and Malcolm.

Kurosasori Masamune- the enigmatic member of Team WSDM and the partner of Wilhelm. Being a Fox Faunus, Sasori can hear and sniff out enemies at a distance and see them in the dark. He uses a Modified Grappling Tonfa Blade (MGTB) called Black Iron to fend of opponents and shoots a grappling hook to swing and grab his enemies. Skilled in unarmed combat, Sasori uses ninjutsu to fight and surprise his enemies. He has a Semblance called Kage, an ability to create clones out of his energy and uses them to assist him in battle. When the clones are hit, they will disappear into a pile of black feathers. If Sasori uses his Semblance continuously, his Aura degrades, leaving him incapacitated. Due to his mysterious background and his dark appearance, people tend to be curious around him. When he talks to people, however, Sasori gives some sort of friendly atmosphere to the person he is talking to and gets along with everyone. Most of his free time consists of sitting under the tree doing calligraphy and having a meaningful conversation with Wilhelm.

Dennis Andy Higgins- known as the "Tiger Shark of Vale", he is the main powerhouse of Team WSDM and a former criminal who rampaged Vale before. Ferocious and intimidating, both in appearance and strength, Dandy, as he was called by his teammates use an Interchangeable Chainsaw Auto Cannon (ICAC), dubbed Shredder, to cut down enemies in a brutal fashion, both in long range and close combat. What makes him even more dangerous is his Aura called Overdrive; he triples his strength, speed, and endurance in exchange of a large amount of his energy and sanity. Dandy goes on a rampage, destroying everything in his path until his Aura is depleted and will be weakened. Dandy may be intimidating because of his reputation as a former criminal, but he is actually a softie who likes to play with small animals and kids. He dislikes people judging him as a gangster or a criminal since it was in the past.

Michael Fabrizio Alessandro- the brains of Team WSDM and partner of Dandy. Smart and good with his hands, Michael can build any contraptions that will suit him in the battlefield. He wears special gloves called Alpha to summon an array of weapons and other miscellaneous from the palm of his hands. He can also summon special suits and armor that he utilize in battle such as Light Suit which increases speed tenfold. His Semblance are the binary codes that appear when he summons objects. Michael may be a good person at heart and very enthusiastic about new things, people will have a hard time conversing with him because he talks very fast and explains his plans of building projects in a complex matter that he will spit out (literally) mathematical equations and scientific terms no one understands.

_**Now that we basically know our characters, let the story begin!**_


	2. Prologue

Team WSDM  
Prologue

"_In the beginning, there was once an omnipotent being called the Dark One. While he may be consider as a male, he is not depicted as a man. There are several sources all over the world of Remnant that tells numerous accounts about his appearance, ranging from a giant to a snake. However, all sources agree that Dark One is the creator of the creatures of destruction called the Grimm and he himself a Grimm. What makes him different amongst the creatures of destruction is that he has the ability to use Aura, despite lacking a soul._

"_Legends tell that the Dark One and the Grimm once ruled the lands of Remnant in the days of old. However, Man, born from the earth, started to battle them. At first, the Dark One and the forces of darkness were about to wipe their existence. He even assigned his four strongest lieutenants called the Tetradium to Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo in order to wipe out every humans on the four regions of Vytal. At first, Man has no chance in stopping the Dark One and the Grimm from extinction because they do not have the strength to fight them._

"_However, Humanity has discovered a way to retaliate the forces of darkness. Armed with power from which they came from called Dust, Mankind manages to drive the Grimm away. However, the Dark One and the Tetradium were not easy to be beaten. The war between the forces of darkness and light took about ten years but they prevailed. Weakened by Man's superior strength and determination, the Dark One and the Tetradium were defeated._

"_In the absence of darkness, Mankind was able to create civilization that would last for centuries. The Grimm, who was once the most dangerous threat in the world of Remnant, was reduced into a simple pest that would attack Man outside of their territory._

"_Despite that the Dark One and his lieutenants are gone; it does not mean that they are dead. The Tetradium were not destroyed; instead, they are imprisoned in the four kingdoms of Vytal. One day, the Dark One will rise again and destroy Humanity for overthrowing him as the absolute ruler of the world."_

"That was a good legend" Ruby commented, closing the dusty old book. "The details of this "Dark One" dude are kinda sketchy though."

"That's why it's a legend" Weiss remarked matter-of-factly. "There are several sources to how the legend of Remnant started in the first place. In fact…"

Behind her are a stack of other dusty old books and showed them to her teammates. "I have five volumes that tell other legends about the beginning of Remnant. Impressive huh?"

Yang smirked. "You just want to have extra credit from Professor Oobleck."

"Of course! I am the smartest person in Team RWBY after all."

"Sure princess. Say whatever you want."

Ruby yawned. "By the way, didn't Professor Glynda say that we are going to spar with another team?" she wondered. "I wasn't listening to her lecture a while ago after we practice with Jaune's team."

"That would be Team WSDM" Blake answered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Team WSDM?" she asked. "I've never heard of them before. Are they the same batch as us?"

Weiss shook her head, knowing that Ruby can be a bit distracted. "Team WSDM is the same batch as us" she replied. "Strangely though, I've never heard their name in the Initiation until today. Nor did we ever see them in person."

"It's probably that their schedule is different than us" Yang suggested thoughtfully

"I suppose that you're correct."

"We are to spar with them tomorrow" Blake reminded as she was about to lie down in her bed.

"I'm excited to meet them!" Ruby said excitedly. "I wonder what kind of weapons they wield."

"I hope they're tough" Yang added, punching her fists.

"Don't get your hopes up" Weiss said.

With that, she turns off the lamp.


	3. The Handsome Devil

Team WSDM  
Wilhelm Hoffman: The Handsome Devil

The students of Beacon, including Team RWBY, were inside the auditorium, waiting for Professor Goodwitch to arrive. While they were waiting for her, they started to chat with each other until their voices started to fill the auditorium. Some talked about the latest trends in Vale such as the new Scroll that came out recently. Others gossiped about secrets surrounding the students and the faculty members of Beacon.

"Did you hear about the guy known as the Handsome Devil?" one asked.

"I heard rumors about him though" the other admitted. "They say he's from Beacon. It is said his good looks can swoon a girl in a second by making eye contact at him."

"Girls all over Beacon came to confess their feeling at this guy" the latter added. "But he always turns down every confession down, saying he is not interested in relationships. Too bad he doesn't appear at the Academy much often. The staff says that he skips classes and is somewhere around the school."

"Does this guy have any team? Every student in Beacon has a team."

"I think he does. Not sure who're his teammates are."

"What about the Fox Faunus? I see him every day of the week, walking down the hallway with his mask covering half of his face. He could be his teammate."

"Not sure. Although I see him everyday too after class, his presence makes me want to talk to him somehow."

The other waved her hands in distress. "It's not that I like him" she said. "It's just I feel drawn to him for some reason. It's probably his mask."

Her friend nodded thoughtfully. "Good point."

"Then there's this other guy" she said, her face darkens for some reason.

"What about this guy? There are a lot of guys in Beacon, you know."

"I'm talking about the guy who looks like a giant" the other said. "His size, strength, and appearance are intimidating! He also a giant chainsaw strap on his back that makes him twice as terrifying! I even heard that he used to be a criminal in Vale before."

"No kidding! You're just pulling my leg."

"I'm telling the truth! I see him walking the hallway one time and everyone there just felt a strange intimidating presence around him. Except for his friend though; he doesn't feel scared around him."

"I bet this guy is braver than all of us here."

"His friend is a nut" her friend corrected. "He talks a lot of jargon to the giant man. I'm pretty sure he wants to shut the guy up so badly."

* * *

As the students were busy conversing with each other, they heard loud footsteps that echoed behind the double doors of the auditorium. The voices of the students were silenced when the double doors opened, revealing to be Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. They bow down in respect to Beacon's faculty members.

Headmaster Ozpin raised his hand at ease. "Good morning students" he greeted. "It's a wonderful day to practice your skill, yes?"

The students nodded in agreement.

"Today we will evaluate your skills" Professor Goodwitch announced as she was readjusting her glasses. "Headmaster Ozpin will be here to observe what you have learned from the past few months. We will see if all of you have improved or not."

Headmaster Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Shall we begin?"

Professor Goodwitch called all of the names of the students one by one to go to the platform and spar. Each of them displayed amazing prowess and strength that impresses both of the faculty members, even though there are some who were about to reach the red bar.

"I can't wait who I'm going to battle with" Ruby remarked in an excited voice.

"Why are you so pumped up to fight anyway?" Weiss questioned. "It's not like you can fight someone in less than five minutes."

"Actually she can" Blake corrected.

"Sis can do anything" Yang agreed. "With her speed, she can totally wipe out any opponent in just a blink of an eye!"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "Oh stop it Yang" she said in pure modesty. "It's not like I'm super OP or something like that."

Yang smirked. "OP huh?" she teased. "I think you're thinking over the top there Ruby."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "OP?"

"Over Powered" Blake replied.

"Ruby Rose of Team RWBY; please proceed to the stage with your weapons ready" Professor Goodwitch called before Ruby could argue her teammates.

Ruby, forgetting her argument, steps on the stair to the stage. "Sweet! Who am I going to fight?" she asked eagerly.

For a moment, Professor Goodwitch looked into her Scroll. "You're opponent will be Wilhelm Hoffman, leader of Team WSDM" she finally replied. "Wilhelm Hoffman, please prepare your weapon and come to the stage."

Down at the stage, Weiss couldn't believe her ears when Professor Goodwitch called Ruby's opponent. "Did she say Wilhelm Hoffman?" she demanded.

"I think Professor Goodwitch said his name loud and clear" Yang answered. "Why, do you know the guy?"

Weiss stomped her foot. "Of course I know the guy" she said, infuriated. "He is my archrival in my old school before. He is always one step away from me in terms of academics and beats me, no matter how hard I tried."

"Then this Wilhelm fella must be tough" Yang noted. "Let's Hoff him up!"

Blake smacked herself after hearing her partner's intended pun. "Yang…"

Before Weis could rant more, young man of seventeen years appeared in the stage. He wears body armor over his black collared shirt and khaki pants with his dual cutlasses by his side. He has black hair and his face shows that he is laidback and chill.

"Is that the Handsome Devil?" one of the girls gasped when the young man appeared. "Oh my god, It's really him!"

"No way that's him" one of the guys said in utter disbelief. "That's not the Handsome Devil, is he?"

Wilhelm rolled his eyes as he looked at the crowd cheering at him, particularly he dislikes being called the Handsome Devil; it sounds like he is the bad guy in the Academy. However, amongst the crowd, his green eyes soon glued upon Weiss and winked at her before he faced Ruby. Weiss, blushing very hard, turned away from him.

"So, you must be Ruby Rose huh" Wilhelm said in a composed voice. "It's such an honor to fight the leader of Team RWBY. I heard that you fought a Nevermore."

Ruby scratched her head in embarrassment. "Oh it was nothing" she said. "Without my Crescent Rose and my team, we would never have beaten the bird brain in the first place." To prove her point, she took out a scythe behind her and showed it to Wilhelm, displaying its metallic design and humongous size.

"I bet this Wilhelm fella must be intimidated by Ruby's Crescent Rose" Yang muttered.

Blake shook her head. "I don't think he's intimidated by it at all" she said.

Wilhelm took a look at Crescent Rose for a moment, scanning it curiously. "My, your scythe is indeed big" he pointed out, impressed. "I'm a bit worried that scythe is heavy for you, since your frame is small and all."

"Are you implying that I'm not capable of carrying Crescent Rose" Ruby questioned, clearly offend by Wilhelm's statement.

Wilhelm only shrugged in response.

Weiss sighed exasperatedly. "The guy can't even shut his mouth up" she remarked in pure annoyance. "He says things way too bluntly."

"Miss Rose, Mister Hoffman, please stop this nonsense immediately" Professor Goodwitch ordered the two. "We are here to have a friendly spar, not a fight between words."

"Let them be Glynda" Headmaster Ozpin interrupted. "I suppose what the young ones call 'trash talking' right now. I don't see anything wrong anyway."

Professor Goodwitch half-hearted nodded. "Will the two fighters ready their weapons?"

Though Ruby took out her scythe, Wilhelm did not draw out his dual cutlasses. Instead, he put his hands on his pockets and taps his foot on the ground rhythmically, waiting for his opponent to strike.

"When I say go-"

Assuming it was the signal, Ruby rushed towards her opponent, her scythe bearing its blade against the Handsome Devil, standing there in the open, not doing anything.


	4. The White Lotus

Team WSDM  
Kurosasori Masamune: The White Lotus

"Here I come!" Ruby cried in excitement, charging towards Wilhelm with Crescent Rose in her hands.

She cuts him down many times, her scythe slashing quickly at the Handsome Devil. Wilhelm dodges every attack Ruby makes without any effort at all. What is more surprising is that Wilhelm is not drawing out his dual cutlasses from their sheathes. Instead, his hands are in his pockets most of the time and avoid being hit by Ruby's scythe by sidestepping each attack.

Thinking of another plan, Ruby disappears from the wind, leaving a trail of rose petals. She then appeared in the air, her scythe turning into a gun and firing several rounds at him. Again, Wilhelm dodges each shot as if it was being missed on purpose. Ruby turned Crescent Rose back to its scythe and dives towards him. Though Wilhelm manages to avoid it in the nick of time by somersaulting into another area, the impact of the scythe that hit on the floor created a small depression.

The people inside the auditorium, including Ruby's teammates and two faculty members, were watching the fight without a word; the sounds swishing and gunshots echoed inside. Many of them, even Professor Goodwitch, were captivated by the sight of it that they could not describe the battle in their minds. The only person who was unruffled by the excitement is Headmaster Ozpin. He drank his coffee and watched the fight as if he is gazing the beauty of Emerald Forest.

"Is this a challenge?" he asked in a bored tone. "I'm not even at full power."

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. "I'm not a challenge to you?" she questioned, fuming. "You want full power? I'll give you power!"

While Wilhelm is still standing without his cutlasses in his hands, Ruby charged towards him. She then wrapped Crescent Rose around his body, virtually trapping him between him and the wielder's blade.

"Got you now!" she said proudly. "What do you think?"

Wilhelm closes his eyes as if he is thinking of something. "This is boring."

Ruby looked puzzled. "Huh?"

Without warning, Wilhelm moved the scythe away from him and made a side thrust kick at her, distancing him from her. Before Ruby could counterattack him, Wilhelm made a low sweep to her legs and he trips her. As she fell, she dropped Crescent Rose and Wilhelm took it from her. He rests the scythe at his shoulder and looks down at Ruby, shooting a bored yet confident expression at her. He then points the blade of Crescent Rose at her.

"It looks like I won then" he said finally without a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"How?" Ruby demanded.

Wilhelm shook his head. "You're easy to read" he said nonchalantly. "Your attacks are so open that I don't have to reach my maximum power just to fight someone who is not much of a challenge. But…" he helped Ruby stand up and gave Crescent Rose back to her. "You made a good fight though."

"Really?"

Wilhelm raised his hand. "I said good, not better."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" she pouted.

Wilhelm only smirked and shrugged while Ruby behaves like a child to him, yelling at him for calling her a kid.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch looked through her tablet several times after the two were finishing the match and heading down from the stage. She could not believe her eyes; the power levels of Ruby were in the red zone at twenty percent, a signal meaning that she lost. Wilhelm's power levels, however, remains the same in one hundred percent.

"Surprise of Mister Hoffman's power Glynda?" Headmaster Ozpin asked inquisitively, interrupting her train of thought.

"It's unbelievable" Professor Goodwitch replied with a puzzled look. "Is it even possible? Can someone like Mister Hoffman have unlimited Aura in his belt?"

Headmaster adjusted his glasses. "I can only guess that Mister Hoffman is always prepared" he speculated thoughtfully. "Even though Miss Rose is fast and strong, Mister Hoffman can outrun her easily. He didn't even draw out his weapon of his. It looks to me that Mister Hoffman doesn't see her as a challenge to him all. It was more like he was toying with her. Not to mention that it was a speedy defeat for Miss Rose."

"The young man does have potential" Professor Goodwitch mused. "Mister Hoffman comes from a family of the highest prestige and is amongst the respected family in all of Vale. I find it odd why he left them for some reason."

"Well Glynda, its best we do not delve into someone's own affairs" Headmaster Ozpin said after sipping his cup of coffee. "Excuse me Professor Goodwitch but I have to refill my cup of coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Professor Goodwitch nodded at Headmaster Ozpin before he left the auditorium.

* * *

"Are you alright Ruby?" Yang demanded, hugging Ruby tightly.

"I'm alright Yang!" Ruby cried, trying to escape her sister's grasp. "I-I can't breathe!"

"Yang, could you let go of Ruby" Blake requested. "I think you're going to choke your sister to death if you don't release her."

Yang releases her after realizing that she was chocking Ruby to death. "Oops…"

"I can't believe that Wilhelm beat me so easily" Ruby said, apparently in a grumpy mood. "I swore I attacked many times with Crescent Rose. But he keeps dodging them as if I was throwing pillows at him. He even told me that I'm easy to read!"

"It's kinda true actually" Weiss pointed out. "You display power and speed than the average student here. However, as Will say, your moves can be easily be predicted that he can simply avoid them as if it was nothing to him."

Ruby cocked her head, confused. "Will? Who's Will?"

"Wilhelm" she answered said as if it was obvious.

"Well hello Weiss" someone called.

Weiss turned to source of the voice and found Wilhelm walking towards members of Team RWBY. He approached her with a welcoming grin. Weiss, on the other hand, looked away from him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, still not looking at him.

"I just want to see you, that's all" Wilhelm answered simply. "Is there any reason why you are giving me a sour attitude?"

"I just don't want to have a stupid womanizer telling me what to do" Weiss snapped.

"How quaint of you" he said, unfazed by Weiss' statement.

Wilhelm and Weiss were arguing on and on for minutes. Weiss was lashing him with ill-tempered words at him while Wilhelm simply retaliated without even raising his voice. Ruby watched the two of them, fascinated on what was going on between them. Blake moved away from them, not wanting to get involve.

For some reason, Yang cracked a devious smirk. "So you know Wilhelm, huh?" she asked curiously at her. "It's like you two know each other for quite a while."

At first, Weiss did not understand what Yang was talking about. Then she turned beet red by the time she understood what Yang meant. "It's not what you think!" she cried.

"Oh sure you are."

"Hey Yang, what are you talking about?"

"Miss White Princess knows the Handsome Devil _very _well" Yang said amusingly.

"That is indeed true" Wilhelm agreed whole heartedly. "We were classmates since elementary. Weiss was sure an interesting person back then if I'm correct."

"Are you referring me as some sort of object?" Weiss questioned at him.

"Weiss would always make herself good in front of teachers and tried to befriend those of the upper class and-" Weiss covered Wilhelm's mouth before he could continue.

"I think it's best not to tell my entire story" she said, her face has the color of red all over her.

Wilhelm gently moved Weiss' hand away from him. "You are indeed interesting back then" "You're always determined to defeat me in a sparring match" he sighed, remembering the nostalgic memories. "I guess you're one of the few who are a challenge to me Weiss to be honest."

At those words, Weiss blushed heavily. "W-well I did defeat you, did I not?" she said, trying to mask her nervousness.

Wilhelm chuckled. "No you didn't" he said bluntly. "Not even once did you defeat me. Back then, you would whine, saying I was cheating."

"Whoa, Weiss, a cry baby?" Yang noted. "That's a surprise."

"Weiss cries?" Ruby muttered in disbelief.

"S-shut up!" Weiss stuttered, embarrassed. "Wilhelm, get out this instant!"

Hearing her command, Wilhelm walks away from Team RWBY. He gave Weiss one last glance before disappearing in the crowd of students.

"Wilhelm seems to be a nice guy" Ruby said. "He does talk a lot about you."

"As if his mind was set on you" Blake added.

"Weiss has a lover" Yang teased.

"Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY, please come to the stage with your weapon ready" Professor Goodwitch called before Weiss could reprimand her teammates.

"After this" she warned before heading to the stage.

* * *

At the stage, Weiss waits patiently for her opponent to arrive. Emerging in the stage, she saw a figure standing, his body hidden behind a cloak and his face is covered in a hood. Everyone in the auditorium is curious on the mysterious individual appearing before them. Some of them started to talk quietly on who this individual is

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded.

The figure bowed to her. "My name is Kurosasori Masamune" he introduced himself; his voice is calm and polite.

"Are your weapons ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

Weiss nodded and took out the Multi Action Dust Rapier Myrtenaster.

As for the Kurosasori, he showed his hand and took out his cloak, revealing a young Faunus of seventeen years. His pointy ears that protrude on his black and white hair twitched as he hears the gasps of the students in the auditorium and his furry black tail wags in anticipation. His outfit consists of black clothing, grey flak jacket and arm guards, a red scarf wrapped around his neck and a utility belt. The most interesting part is his mask that covers half of his face.

He draws out his weapon behind him, a combination between a pistol, tonfa and a sword. "Kage is ready" he answered, his grey eyes focusing on his opponent.

"Who is this guy?" Weiss wondered. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this guy."

She positioned herself, the tip of her blade pointing at Kurosasori. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just take him down, regardless of his strange appearance."

"Go!" Professor Goodwitch commanded.

With that, the weapons between the two fighters clash together.


	5. Black Winter

Team WSDM  
Black Winter

Using Myrtenaster, Weiss thrust her rapier at Kurosasori very fast, creating streaks of white and violet each attack she made. He quickly deflected the attack with his weapon Kage immediately. Weiss then made a quick beat to her opponent and made several feints at Kurosasori. She then sees an opening and was able to make a direct hit him by slashing at his chest. The force of the attack forced Kurosasori to be blown away from her and landed on the floor with a thump. For a moment, his body lies on the floor, not moving at all.

"I was expecting more than that" Weiss remarked coldly, returning Myrtenaster to her side.

Before Professor Goodwitch gave the signal that the fight is finish and Weiss going down the stage, the body of Kurosasori vanishes into a pile of black feathers. This not only surprises both Professor Goodwitch and Weiss but the entire students in the auditorium as well. They gasp by the sudden disappearance of the enigmatic fighter.

* * *

"Whoa" Ruby muttered in amazement. "I thought that Weiss knocked the guy out cold in an instant. Where did he disappear though?"

"Probably he is off hiding in the shadows, I guess" Yang mused thoughtfully. "Weiss did make a guaranteed hit at him. What do you think Blake? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Miss Weiss simply missed her real target that's all" came a voice.

"Really?"

"Yang, that wasn't me" Blake said.

"Then who said it?"

"Me?"

The three turned to the source of the voice. It turns out to be Kurosasori himself, standing in the midst of the crowd of students, looking great. Their first reaction was that they were speechless by his sudden appearance. It took them about a minute or two for the three to calm them down. However, their minds are still confused; asking themselves how did Kurosasori get down to the stage in the first place.

"How did you, where did you-?" Ruby demanded but could not properly form her words, too surprised to speak.

Yang manages to calm down a bit. "What my sister is trying to say: HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled.

Unfazed, Kurosasori instead scratch his head in embarrassment. "Sorry for the surprise get up" he apologized, bowing at them. "It was necessary for Kurosasori to make a move like that."

Ruby looked extremely confused by the sudden development. "What do you mean 'to make a move like that'? And why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

"As you can see, I am one of the clones Kurosasori summoned with the use of his Aura" he explained rather casually to them. "He used this advantage to trick his opponents to let their guard down. Once it is establish, Kurosasori will go for the strike."

"Ninja…" Ruby muttered under her breath, making karate poses.

Blake continued to stare at the clone. Strangely though, when she finally looked away from him, Blake had some sort of guilty look on her face. Before she could speak, the clone noticed her and raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Kurosasori has been thinking about you ever since that incident at Forever Fall" the clone said.

"Is he?" Blake wondered, a faint blush appearing in her cheeks. "After I did to him…"

The clone nodded. "He forgives you for that" he answered. "He knows that you did not mean it entirely."

"Hey, what's going on?" Yang asked with concern.

Blake shook her head. "It's nothing" she replied.

"Wait a minute" Ruby interrupted. "Since that wasn't you-"

"I am simply a clone Miss Ruby..."

"Where is the real Kurosasori?"

The clone looked at the ceiling without a word.

* * *

_Where is that guy?_ Weiss thought hastily. _I could have swore that I was fighting an opponent there._

While she was looking for her opponent, Kurosasori was in the beams of the ceiling, observing behind the scenes like a predator stalking its prey, his fox tail swishing back and forth in anticipation. Though Professor Goodwitch did not signal that the match was over, everyone in the auditorium became confused by the sudden turn of events; a perfect distraction Kurosasori planned. Taking out Kage behind him, he aims the hilt of his blade and pulls the trigger, shooting a grappling spear below.

Before Weiss could react, Kurosasori propels himself very fast and lands to the ground, surprising her. However, Weiss manages to recover the shocking look on her face and draws out Myrtenaster from her side. She then made several thrusts with her blade while Kurosasori was in the ground but ends up dodging her attacks. Before she could add another attack, Kurosasori knock her away using the side of his body.

Recovering the knock back from Kurosasori, Weiss positioned her herself, feeling a bit desperate. She then spins the multicolored revolver chamber from the hilt of Myrtenaster until it stops at the color yellow. The aura of her blade started to glow yellow and she charges towards Kurosasori at full speed.

Seeing Weiss at full speed, Kurosasori slid back Kage behind him and quickly made several hand signals. Placing his hand on the floor, clouds of black feathers appeared and encircled around the entire stage. As the smoke started to clear, at least five or six copies of him appeared their blades in their hands. This abruptly put Weiss on a halt when she saw many clones of Kurosasori encircling around her.

Sweat trickled down from Weiss' forehead. "What's going on?"she muttered, seeing many clones around her.

Weiss charged at one of the clones and stabs it at the chest. To her surprise, the clone had a painful look on his face and disappeared into a pile of black feathers. She did the same to the other clone next to it but had the same result. The rest of the clones then charged at her. Each strike Weiss did make them dissipate into a pile of black feathers.

"Face me coward!" Weiss cried out.

Then something grasped her arms and forced her to turn around, seeing the grey, emotionless eyes of Kurosasori. "Here I am" he said.

He jumped at least ten to fifteen feet above the ground while he grasps Weiss by the arms tightly. Kurosasori then let go of Weiss and disappear in an instant, leaving her momentarily and helplessly in the air. For a brief moment, she sees four clones coming in fast towards her very fast, their blades ready for the kill. Instantaneously, the four clashed at Weiss. What she saw in her eyes was a black background and it suddenly shattered into millions of pieces; Weiss fell to the floor with a thump, unable to move a muscle.

Everyone in the auditorium went silent after seeing how the battle went on. The four clones they saw instantly disappear into thin air. For Kurosasori, he suddenly reappears, standing on the floor as if nothing has happen.

He approaches Weiss and stretch out his hand. "Do you need any help?" Kurosasori asked rather politely.

"What did you do?" Weiss demanded, struggling to stand up. "I can't even move."

"I'm sorry but I sort of stunned you" he replied, embarrassed. "Since you don't look like in a forgiving mood because of me, I'll send someone you know."

"Good."

Without even calling her teammates, Wilhelm instead walks to the stage with a smirk. "Weiss, Kurosasori" he greeted, glancing at the two.

"Wait, what?" Weiss cried in disbelief. "What is he doing here?"

"Well he is my teammate and partner in Team WSDM after all" Kurosasori said. "Professor Goodwitch did mention that he is part of that team. So is I."

"I will not be carried by some haughty brute of a-" Wilhelm interrupted Weiss by carrying her bridal style. "What are you doing? This is sexual harassment!"

"This is barely sexual harassment Weiss" he reminded her but she would not listen.

"Then put me down!"

"Alright" Wilhelm drops her to the floor.

"What was that for?" Weiss complained, rubbing her aching back.

He shrugged. "You told me to put you down."

"You dropped me!"

Wilhelm proceeded to carry Weiss, despite escaping his grasp. "Try not to complain Weiss" he requested, then faced the fox Faunus. "Kurosasori, why don't you mingle with Weiss' teammates? You can talk to the cat Faunus if you want."

Kurosasori slowly shook his head. "I wish I could" he said, his fox ears flattened against his head. "I'm a bit embarrassed ever since we last met in Forever Fall." His face shows a slight blush in him.

"I see" Wilhelm said. "I'll be seeing you soon after I bring Weiss to the infirmary."

"Why should I go to the infirmary?" Weiss questioned. "I'm not in pain."

She twitched in pain. "Ow..."

"That's why" he answered nonchalantly. "Now calm down Weiss. The pain won't go away if you keep on complaining and flailing your arms like a monkey. I don't want to see someone like you to be in pain after a match."

That seems to do the trick; Weiss immediately stopped moving. "Really?" she muttered shyly as she blushed, not looking into Wilhelm's green eyes.

Wilhelm grinned. "Of course" he said. "If I see you in pain, I might just laugh it off. Laughter is the best medicine after all.""

As he chuckled, steam whistled through Weiss' ears in frustration. "You idiot!"

When Kurosasori sees the two going down the stage amusingly, he followed suit.


	6. The Tiger Shark of Vale

Team WSDM  
Dandy Higgins: The Tiger Shark of Vale

"That was amazing!" Ruby cried out in awe. "Did you see what Kurosasori did there? He was like super fast and is able to create clones like Blake there. Oh and that final move? It was so cool that my eyes couldn't blink for a minute!"

The clone chuckled. "If Kurosasori would be here, he'll be embarrassed by your comment."

"Well it's true. Did you see how strong and fast his attacks are? It's like watching Blake fight."

"You do know that Weiss did lose in her fight against Kurosasori, right?" Blake clarified.

"I just can't help it" she said, twiddling her fingers. "The way Kurosasori moves, its amazing isn't?"

"You do agree with what Ruby says, do you Blake?" Yang added coyly. "You were keenly observing at Kurosasori all the time. Your face says so."

Blake turned away from Yang, her face turned red all of the sudden. Before Yang could continue to tease her, Professor Goodwitch called her.

"I should prepare myself" she said as she left the group.

"I should also go too" the clone added. "Kurosasori does not need me anymore since the fight between Miss Weiss and himself is already over." He bows the two. "I hope we cross pass someday."

With that, he turned into a pile of black feathers.

* * *

"So, what did I miss?" Headmaster Ozpin asked as he sits down next to Glynda with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Professor Goodwitch took out her tablet and showed Headmaster Ozpin the details of the fight. "The battle of Weiss Schnee and Kurosasori Masamune was… extraordinary" she replied. "Though their power levels were near to twenty percent, Mister Masamune manages to defeat Miss Schnee with amazing results. Miss Schnee had to be brought to the infirmary since Mister Masamune incapacitated her and had to be carried by his partner Wilhelm Hoffman."

Headmaster Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Very interesting" he remarked, looking through the data. "We have ourselves a BA team in our Academy."

"BA sir?"

"The meaning of BA would be Bad Ass Glynda. It's how the kids say nowadays." Headmaster Ozpin cleared his throat before proceeding. "What is the next match by the way?"

Professor Goodwitch checks out her tablet. "The next match would be Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY and Dennis Andy Higgins of Team WSDM."

"It all goes down to Team RWBY versus Team WSDM" he noted.

* * *

While Blake waits for her opponent, she and the other students heard loud footsteps. As it gets louder and louder, what they saw was a man with an intimidating appearance.

He wears a dirty white trench coat stitch and cut off, especially his sleeves that shows off his muscular arms. Under his trench coat, his well built body, filled with many scars and bullet wounds, are wrapped in half. In his hands is a gigantic looking chainsaw with a fierce design. His face looks even more brutal; the man had brown hair styled into a pompadour and his eyes are covered with sharp sunglasses. As if it he was doing casually, the ma chews the stem of a peppermint.

_So this is my opponent _Blake thought. _I did hear from the White Fang that this guy was once a criminal who rampage the streets of Vale in the past. I wonder how he was able to enter Beacon._

She prepared herself. _His size and appearance don't scare me. It doesn't matter if he's strong or not, I'll definitely defeat him._

"Begin!" Professor Goodwitch shouted.

Taking out Gambol Shroud behind her, Blake charges to her opponent. As she runs towards him, her opponent lifts his chainsaw and turned its top handle, changing it into auto cannon. He presses the trigger and shoots a continuous barrage of bullets at her. The roar of the auto cannon excites the audience as the two start to fight.

* * *

"Look at guy's weapon" Ruby said excitedly. "His auto cannon/chainsaw hybrid looks so cool! I mean, it can fire bullets at the rate of ten thousand rounds per minute! The caliber of the weapon is so huge that it can only be used in the outside rather than in indoors. But, it seems that this guy manages to shorten the size of the auto cannon in order to fit the chainsaw in the first place. I can't wait to see how the guy's chainsaw would work."

Yang stared at her sister with amusement when Ruby explained how the opponent of Blake's weapon works. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" she demanded in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Whoops I think I got overboard with explaining the technical stuff of that guy's weapon" Ruby said in embarrassment.

Yang ruffled Ruby's red hair playfully. "Nah I don't mind" she said. "I already got used to how your dorky side seem to take over whenever you see a weapon that catches your eye. Besides, Dandy's Shredder is always amazing and, at the same time, horrifying to look at."

Ruby looked at Yang, puzzled. "Dandy, Shredder?"

"That's Dennis Andy's nickname" she told her. "Dennis Andy seems to be a long name. So, he calls himself Dandy since it's much more short and simpler. Shredder, on the other hand, is the name of Dandy's Interchangeable Chainsaw Auto Cannon."

"You must know this guy a lot" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I've met him several times in Vale to hunt down criminals before" Yang explained. "I see him sometimes when he fights the police in the streets. Dandy's very strong and tough and he's able to take down twenty men without even breaking a sweat."

"During most cases" she added. "In desperate situations, his semblance would go overcharge like me but only stronger. His strength, speed and the toughness in him increases three times more." Yang sighed exasperatedly. "The problem is that he cannot control himself when he is in that mode and he destroys everything in his path, either that is friend or foe. The last time I fought with him, it took me about five hours to beat him before he and I realize that it would be a stalemate."

"What a history you have with him together" Ruby remarked.

"Of course! After all, he and I fought to the extreme than fighting Junior and his two assistance!"


	7. The Mad Genius

Team WSDM  
Michael Fabrizio Alessandro: The Mad Genius

_***I thank Snowyfox417 for the helpful insight and pointers reviewer has given me. For now, comments, helpful criticism and remarks are welcome.***_

It is impossible for Blake to charge head on at Dandy since he is spraying bullets at her with his auto cannon due to its rapid fire rate. She nearly avoids the slugs that hit her and she tried to shoot back at him with little success. Whenever Blake tries to shoot Dandy with a machine gun that is a part of Gambol Shroud, the bullets would just bounce off his body like bullets.

To change her strategy, Blake had to think of something quick. Seeing a beam in the ceiling, she leaps to a wall and jumps towards it. Dandy sees her and shoots down Blake but she dodges the rapid fire quickly. She then jumps down towards him, her blade ready to strike. As Dandy attempts to fire more bullets, he ends up hitting an after image of Blake.

Blake lands on the floor and guarantees a strike behind Dandy's back. He cries out in pain and swings his auto cannon at her but misses. Blake then strikes Dandy several times whenever he tries to counterattack.

Frustrated by how she is becoming a nuisance, Dandy pretends to swing his auto cannon at her. Blake falls for the fake swing and ends up being hit, flying across the stage. Recovering from the attack, she took out the sheathe of Gambol Shroud and its blade turns into a sickle. She then throws it at Dandy and the weapon wraps itself onto his body, making him trap. Blake pulls her towards him and kicks Dandy in the face before moving to another area.

Veins sprouts in Dandy's forehead as he lifts the auto cannon and turns the switch, changing into a chainsaw, its teeth whirl like crazy. Spitting out the peppermint out of his mouth, he charges at Blake like a wild animal, his speed rising dramatically, and slashes Shredder at her. Fortunately for Blake, she manages to block the charge with her weapon. However, Dandy uses his strength to break the guard and continues to attack furiously at her, letting out a roar in the process.

Blake barely guards all of Dandy's attacks on her own, knowing that his might is stronger than she thought. Distracted, Dandy lands a guaranteed hit at her by kicking her, pushing herself backwards. While she was dazed, he then swings his chainsaw at her, knocking her down on the floor. As he plunges Shredder at her, Blake scarcely avoids the last blow against her by creating an after image of her.

"That is enough Mister Higgins!" Professor Goodwitch ordered, knowing full well that Blake is already weakened from Dandy's brutal assault. But her commands were ignored and everyone, including Blake's teammates, was helpless.

"Ozpin do something!" she appealed to the Headmaster.

Headmaster Ozpin shook his head. "Don't worry Glynda" he said reassuringly. "Someone will soon intervene."

Breathing heavily, Blake does not have the strength to defend herself nor to avoid all of the brute's attacks. She then drops to her knees, knowing full well that she cannot defeat Dandy herself.

_This is probably it_ she told herself. _A friendly spar among classmates turns into a mortal combat. _

As she waits for the final blow, Blake saw something pass her in front of her eyes: it was Kurosasori and Wilhelm, grasping Dandy's arms. Kurosasori manages to disarm Shredder from their teammate's hand and Wilhelm takes him down to the floor, holding his arm behind him.

"Don't worry about him" Wilhelm said, struggling to keep Dandy down. "This happens all the time."

Before Blake could react, Kurosasori carries her to a safe distance. As she was moved away from Dandy, Wilhelm took out a syringe and jabs it to his arm, pressing the liquid into his bloodstream. For a moment, the face of Dandy becomes that of a calm person before he succumbs into unconsciousness. Wilhelm then carries his body, his strength sapped from disarming his own teammate.

"Thank goodness" he said, wiping away sweat from his brow with his free arm. "I thought he would totally lose it for sure."

* * *

"Are you alright Blake? Kurosasori asked, his voice is filled with concern.

Kurosasori brings Blake to her teammates who are even more worried of her well being and asked the same question as him. "Yeah I'm alright" she said meekly as Kurosasori puts her down. "Thank you Sasori."

"no problem" he said,, acknowledging the gratitude.

"Good thing the two of you managed to save Blake from being mince meat" Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

"I agree" Kurosasori said. "After bringing Weiss to the infirmary, me and Wilhelm head back to the infirmary to watch the next fight. Before we knew it, we saw that Dandy doesn't have his peppermint stem in his mouth."

"Peppermint stem in his mouth?" Ruby wondered. "What does it do? It looks like an ordinary stick to me."

"True, it may be an ordinary stick upon first glance but it has a reason on being in Dandy's mouth other than chewing it" he explained. "The stem acts as a way to sense enemy movements. Not only that, it serves some sort of failsafe device in order to prevent him from using his Semblance from going rampant, sort of like soothing his anger and calming his nerves in a way. Without the peppermint, Dandy will go into a blind rage, destroying everything in his path."

"So that's why" she said. "But how did Wilhelm manage to even calm Dandy down when he's on a rampage?"

"Wilhelm injected a special sedative into Dandy's bloodstream in order to stop him from causing havoc" Kurosasori added. "It will then suppress his abilities afterwards. By the time he wakes up, Dandy will return to his sense and be fine."

"So basically he's a junkie that a sedative in order to calm himself down, right?" Yang clarified. "That's quite new. I never saw him use his medicine on himself before."

"Count yourself lucky" Kurosasori said. "Every time he is in Overdrive, we have to administer the sedative into his bloodstream. Sometimes, as you can see right now, we have to take him down and forcefully inject the drug. Fortunately for us, Dandy has a stock of sedatives in our dorm in case he's on a rampage, which is a good thing for us."

Yang nodded, understanding what Kurosasori is talking about. "Since we fought at least three of your teammates and lose" she said, first glancing to Ruby before returning to Kurosasori. "Who is your last member of Team WSDM?"

Kurosasori chuckled. "Don't worry; our teammate is like your sister over here."

Ruby pointed herself, astonished. "Me?"

"In a way" he said. "He's easily excitable about anything techie and he's a good guy at heart."

While the three were conversing, Blake was standing there in the sidelines, not being bothered. Kurosasori notices this and approaches her, which made her jump in surprise.

Blake manages to calm herself down. "Sasori" she said, her eyes not looking towards his eyes. "Are you still…"

"Blake" Kurosasori said firmly. "What has happened before was all behind us already. You don't need to fret over it; the past is the past and we look forward for a new beginning." He paused. "I sound like an old man, do I?"

Blake gave him a faint smile and nodded. "It's a good thing you smiled Blake" Kurosasori added. "I haven't seen you smile for a long time."

"Yang Xiao Lang of Team RWBY, please head to the stage with your weapons ready" Professor Goodwitch requested.

"Well that's my cue" Yang said, strapping Ember Celica into her hands and heads off to the stage.

* * *

Five minutes has pass since Yang waited for her opponent. The rest, too, were waiting for the excitement to come.

Professor Goodwitch taps her tablet impatiently. "Michael Fabrizio Alessandro, please head to the stage" she called for the nth time.

"Perhaps he's taking his time to prep himself" Headmaster Ozpin mused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mister Alessandro, if you don't come up here immediately, we will deduct your grade for being late!"

"I'm coming!" a meek voice called.

The opponent appears in the stage, appearing to be easily tired. He wears a chest plate armor emblazoned with a delta symbol over his light brown shirt and knee pads over his khaki pants. He also wears fingerless gloves and elbow pads over his arms. He has sandy blond hair and his inquisitive green eyes are covered with goggles.

"Fabrizio here" he said, panting.

"Umm, are you alright?" Yang asked, looking over Fabrizio curiously. "You look kinda weak."

Fabrizio raised his hand. "Yep, I'm alright" he said. "Sorry for being late though. After I heard that you're my opponent, I immediately search up to you."

"I'm rather flattered" she said, stepping away from him. "Or probably creeped out."

Fabrizio showed his hands and a screen appeared in front of him. He soon spreads the screen, creating more of them simultaneously, and his eyes rapidly looking through at the data all at once. "Yeah, I analyze your weapon Ember Celica, fighting style, strengths, possible weaknesses, and history" he began, ranting a lot about Yang.

_Boy he sounds a lot like Ruby with all the technicalities and stuff_ she thought. "Hey, can you get it over with? We were practically waiting for you for five minutes."

Fabrizio stopped. "Oops, sorry about that" he said. "I forgot that I was to have a friendly match with you. Just give me a sec."

The sec turned out to be a minute or two. "There!" Fabrizio said finally. "I pick the perfect suit to fight in hand-to-hand combat."

"Suit?"

Before Fabrizio could respond, he pressed the screen and something happened. In an instant, pixels engulf from his hands until his entire body. As the pixels dissipate, Fabrizio's appearance changed: his clothes changed into some sort of white futuristic armor and his face is covered with a visor. He raises his hand and it turns into an arm cannon.

"This is my Light Armor" Fabrizio said in a hollowed voice. "Though my attacks are of average strength, my speed is enhanced."

Yang activates her Ember Celica. "You know, I heard a saying once" she said, pounding her fists. "The armor doesn't make a man. A man makes the armor."


	8. Flame Charge

Team WSDM  
Flame Charge

The student's amazement never ceases to falter as two members of different teams fight each other head on. They exchange blows against each other that it is like watching a martial arts completion with such intensity.

Yang, using her Ember Celica, shot several explosive shotgun rounds at Fabrizio. With his enhanced speed, Fabrizio manages to avoid the volatile bullets and sends a barrage of energy blasts at Yang. As the two clashed together, they punched each other at their fist so fast that they generally released enough force for electricity to appear. Neither of them manages to hit each other before they stop and distanced away from each other.

Taking out the empty shells from her gauntlets, Yang took out twenty four shotgun shells and threw them in the air. The rounds then landed on Ember Celica, fully loaded. "You're good kid" she commented, impressed with Fabrizio's fighting skills. "But it's not enough to beat me."

A flaming aura becomes visible around her body and her hair became blazingly radiant with energy. At full speed, Yang charges at Fabrizio with excitement etched in her face. Taking this by surprise, she punches him in the face so hard that it sends him crashing to a wall, creating smoke and rubble in the process.

As the smoke clears, it reveals that Fabrizio looks like he is badly hurt; his armor is wrecked and his visor is cracked, revealing a single eye staring at his opponent. However, the armor manages to heal itself up, repairing the damage. He stands and massages his head. "That was amazing" he remarked, unfazed by the hit Yang gave him. "This is the first time that someone, besides Dandy, could have hurt me that hard. Now that I have sufficient data about your powers and strength, I don't have to hold back."

He raised his hand and binary codes started to came into view. Afterwards, multiple blades materialize out of the binary codes, forming wings behind his back. "I bring you my additional arsenal to my Light Armor" Fabrizio said, adding a cackle to boot. "I call it: Heaven's Gate Armor! Its features consists not only plasma cannons, Dust ammunitions, a visor that stores data and information, and enhanced speed but also twelve claymores acting as wings that follows my commands using my mind"

Yang looked at Fabrizio for a moment. "Wow a mad genius" she mused then gestures Fabrizio to come at her. "Less talking, more fighting. Bring it on!"

A flaming aura appears again from Yang's body again and she charges towards Fabrizio. Fabrizio, on the other hand, rushes towards her, his sword/wings following and ready to strike.

* * *

"This is getting pretty intense" Ruby said, seeing how the fight is going. "I think the roof above them will collapse if they continue to do this."

"Or probably bring the entire Academy down" Blake added.

"You know what's strange?"

Blake raised her eyebrows, curious. "Strange?"

"Well it reminds me of the time when we were trying to find you at the docks" Ruby pointed out. "Penny was with me when we found you and the monkey boy fighting with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang."

Blake nodded, recalling the past event when she and Weiss were arguing and ran away. She heard from Sun Wukong, the monkey boy Ruby mentioned, that there was whole shipment of Dust being delivered at the docks in Vale. Soon, they learned that Roman Torchwick, together partnering with the White Fang, that they will steal the shipment. Ruby and her friend Penny then found Blake and Sun fighting them.

"Yeah I remember" she said. "I remembered that your friend Penny sliced two airships with her swords she controls."

"That's exactly my point" Ruby said. "Breezy's way of summoning swords is like Penny's."

"Breezy?" Blake said. "Are you talking about Fabrizio?"

She covered her mouth, knowing that she let out something embarrassing for her. "It's just his nickname I just came up" Ruby said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "His name is so difficult to pronounce. Breezy seems to be a good ring to it."

She shook her head. "L-let's get back to the subject" Ruby reminded. "Breezy's attacks are sort of like Penny's for some reason. Just look the way he charges at Yang! It's strangely similar."

Blake placed her hand to her chin, thinking. "You do have a point" she said. "Let's just see what the outcome is."

* * *

The battle between Yang and Fabrizio is not yet finish. Aiming his Claymore Wings, Fabrizio shoots them at Yang, its blades stabbing the floor. Yang manages to dodge some of them, even deflected the blades away from her with Ember Celica. She then fires explosive shotgun rounds at Fabrizio but he blocks the shots using his sword/wings.

Rushing towards Yang, Fabrizio attempts to use the sword/wings to slash her. Yang, on the other hand, avoids the attack by sliding underneath when he made the move. She then hits him in the back, knocking Fabrizio of the ground.

As Yang was about to add another punch, Fabrizio manages to retaliate by shooting energy blasts at her, knocking her backwards to avoid being shot back. When he stops firing, Fabrizio then charges at her, his sword/blades ready to strike.

Yang manages to recover from the mad genius' attack. When she sees Fabrizio charging at her, she narrowly dodges the fast strike. However, Yang saw a single strand of her blond hair being cut in front of her when she avoids Fabrizio's attack. Anger swells up inside of Yang and an intense aura of fire was emitted around her body.

"Her power levels are spiking" Fabrizio noted, seeing the intense aura of Yang. "It continues to add up! How is this possible? Regular humans can only reach at five hundred if trained rigorously." Inside of his visor, he began to sweat. "Now it's rising to nine thousand! No, my data has reached its limit: it's over nine thousand!"

"Oh hell yeah it is!" Yang shouted, charging towards him faster than the eye can see.

Unable to move due to a breakdown, Fabrizio turns into a punching bag as Yang gave him a barrage of punches at his body. When he tried to use Claymore Wings as a shield, Yang merely smash the defense like paper and continues on. With one last attack, she punches him in the face, breaking the visor into millions of pieces and sending him flying to a wall.

Satisfied, Yang calms herself down and walks towards Fabrizio and sees him, completely in ruins. His armor, despite the best of protecting him from Yang's furious attacks, had been torn down and was nearly destroyed. The claymores that make up his wings were on the floor, some of the blades were broken into two. His visor is now shattered, showing his face filled with a hint of blood dropping from his forehead.

"I can't believe that someone manages to beat me nearly to death" he said meekly.

"C'mon, there's no need to be that dramatic man" Yang said, lending a helping hand to Fabrizio. "Here, let me help you up."

Unable to stand up, Yang instead carries Fabrizio by the arm and walks down to the stage to her teammates, signaling that the sparing match has ended. The students cheered at the two combatants for giving an interesting and entertaining fight.

* * *

"I think you overdid it Yang" Blake remarked, seeing Fabrizio in a pathetic state.

"Don't worry about it" Yang said. "He's A-ok."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Ruby asked, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and worry.

Fabrizio raised his head. "I'm still alive and kick'n" he answered sheepishly. "Though my opponent broke some of my internal organs and fractured some of my bones, I think I'm fine. I'm pretty sure the average human cannot survive such an attack as this one."

"Wow I'm flattered" Yang said in embarrassment, dropping Fabrizio to the floor to hold her cheeks.

"Ow?"

"Whoops Sorry about that" Yang carried Fabrizio by the arm. "Oh I forgot to mention to my teammates."

She gestures to Blake. "This is my partner Blake" Yang introduced.

"And this is my little sister Ruby" Yang added, motioning to Ruby.

"Fabby?" Fabrizio questioned his new nickname.

Ruby waved at Fabrizio. "Please to meet ya Breezy" she greeted. "I'm Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of Team RWBY."

"Breezy?" he added in confusion.

"Your name is hard to pronounce" Blake answered helpfully to Fabrizio.

"Sorry for changing your name Breezy" Ruby said apologetically, still clinging to the pet name. "Fabri…Fabri… Argh, it's so hard to say it." She ruffles her hair in frustration.

"I-I think Breezy's fine" Fabrizio said, pitying Ruby.

Something caught Fabrizio's eye when he saw something behind Ruby. "What is that behind you Ruby?" he asked curiously.

"Oh this?" she said, taking out Crescent Rose behind her and revealing its scythe form in front of Fabrizio. "This is Crescent Rose, a High Caliber Sniper Scythe that can fire thirty rounds in rapid succession and reach about God knows where it'll hit its target. I designed Sweet Heart myself, though I may have gone overboard with it." She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was in the zone there."

Fabrizio let goes Yang's arms and approaches Ruby with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "You're weapon is amazing!" he cried. "Just look how it was even design! Adding the scope to the HGSS makes up for the deadly accuracy! And look at the size of the scythe! It's even bigger than my Claymore Wings."

Ruby's eyes widen. "Really?" she wondered. "Your weapons are cool Breezy! Say, let's be friends from now on!"

"Agreed!" They both shook hands as a sign of friendship. However, Fabrizio's body aches and drops to his knees, the pain beginning to throb.

"Ugh it's coming back" he muttered.

Yang, for the third time, carries Fabrizio. "C'mon, let's take you to the infirmary before you hurt yourself."


End file.
